A Dish Served Cold
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: Kagome had failed to raise any response from her hanyou friend, and it was an opening she was not willing to pass up. LEMON NO UNDERAGED READERS! This is piece two of Revenge is a Bittersweet Mistress. So read that one first! please. reviews please!


**NOT THE OWNER OF INUYASHA! Kay?**

**Another one shot that I wrote during a media and society class today **

**Enjoy the second piece of Revenge is a Bittersweet Mistress… it is the next night after her and Kouga "rolled in the grass"…**

**NO UNDERAGED READERS FOR LEMONS PEOPLE! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

A Dish Served Cold

InuYasha had not paid attention to the scent of Kouga all over Kagome, and she found that night that he had once again slipped away to see his dead whore. She was in tears sitting at the well looking up at the crescent moon in the darkness alone. It had taken weeks to get to the point where she went to Kouga for revenge, and now she was alone trying to formulate a new plan.

"Kouga is at his den and I can't travel there on my own… Kirara would tell Shippou and the Sango would know…" She leans her face into her palms in defeat as a familiar aura rolled over her. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama." She whisper knowing he could hear her clearly.

"Why do you cry miko? Is it knowing my half-brother prefers a clay creature shaped much like you over a living female?" His words cut through her like a sword. "You are pathetic not controlling that mutt like he needs to be." He grins when she faces him, Kagome stands with a tight grin. "Humans are fond of _training_ their _pets_, are they not?"

"I am surprised you have not been caught and put on a leash yourself Sesshomaru… you know the apple does not often fall far from the tree." She watches his smile fall away and his eyes narrow at her. "I mean your father had a taste for being tamed, your brother as well… Surely it is inside you as well."

"Watch yourself miko, I will not hesitate to end your misery with my claws." He touches her cheek leaving trails behind them as they scratch down her throat. "Such weak creatures… my brother and father were fools for being involved with your kind."

"I'm sure you want to taste what a human is like… I can see it. Holding yourself back so tightly, maybe you don't need a human to hold you down, you do it to yourself." She giggles as his hand wraps around her throat. "I like rough _men_."

"I could easily snap your neck." He releases her and turns to the forest leaving her in the clearing. Turning at the edge he finds her following him with a twisted smile on her face. "Go to your friends miko."

"One thing before we go our separate ways." She steps in front of him reaching up and patting his head. "Good puppy, you can't kill me… no matter how much you think you can, you don't have it in you." She whispers into his sensitive ear. "You fear me for my power and because you enjoy being so close to a _human woman_." She is pinned to a tree, her feet off the ground and her eyes focused on his molten gold brimming with anger.

"Your stupidity will be your demise miko." He squeezes her throat causing her to choke.

"I like the rough treatment." She bites out kicking her shoes off. Her legs snake around his waist clamping there and pulling their bodies together. "You can choke me the whole time if that's what you like." He growls before releasing her. She turns her throat for him to access, his lips hot against her skin leaving gooseflesh when he moves down her body. His teeth nip through her blouse at her pert nipple.

"What spell have you cast on me miko?" He growls before feeling her small hands working at his armor. Separating from her Sesshomaru divests all his armor leaving it in a heap on the ground. Pinning her once more to the tree with his body Sesshomaru works at removing her top. Kagome pulls the material over her head and unhooks her bra before Sesshomaru tries to tear it from her. "Undo your spell miko…"

"I didn't cast a spell Sesshomaru… you want this as badly as I do." She whimpers as he suckles on one nipple while twisting the other between his fingers. Panting she pulls his face to hers, kissing passionately as her hands untie his pants. Falling away Kagome wraps her legs to his waist once more, feeling Sesshomaru tear her underwear away to gain access to her womanhood.

"Witch." He grunts bucking at her entrance. She digs her fingers into his hair as he pumps into her making her moan loudly. "You wish you use me to gain revenge on that half-breed." He feels her walls quake around his shaft as he continues to pump into her.

"I want what InuYasha can't give me."

"What is that miko?" He feels her climbing toward ecstasy once more.

"He can't make me feel like this, no matter what he does." She arches into his sweaty chest as she slips into another orgasm as he continues to thrust into her. "He isn't strong enough, big enough, or fast enough…" She feels his shaft growing and hardening in the beat of his ending thrusts. Kagome bends into his letting him bite at her outer shoulder as he pumps his seed into her. Pulling out the hot liquid trails down her thigh as she leans to the tree for support.

"Witch… I should kill you for using me so." He watches the blood run down her chest, leaning in he laps it off of her with his hot tongue before rubbing at her breasts. "I hope your foolishness and my weakness does not have reprocussions." He steps away as he catches the scent of his brother approaching. "The half-breed is coming." He goes to pull his pants up but has his hand caught by Kagome.

"Stay, what can he do?" She smiles.

"You think you want him to find you moaning my name but you do not know what you ask for." He cannot pull free when she places his hand on her breast once more. The urge takes him and he kneels before her pulling her onto his shaft once more as his mouth locks over the other nipple. She bucks and grunts on his manhood as he pumps into her once more. "You indeed are a powerful witch." He mutters feeling her tighten around him. His seed pours into her once more as the hanyou breaks the treeline.

"Sesshomaru—" He freezes when he sees Kagome looking over his brothers shoulder, her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails digging into his broad shoulders causing him to bleed. Panting the miko looks into his eyes before she leans into Sesshomaru's bite at her shoulder once more. Dropping his fang InuYasha looks at the miko he mistreated with tears in his eyes.

"You should not interrupt a demon that is mating InuYasha…" Her voice carries to him painfully. "Surely you know that… with how often you and Kikyo engage in this kind of thing." Kagome trembles in Sesshomaru's tight grasp. InuYasha lifts his sword and turns tail into the woods, leaving his older brother panting and embracing his miko.

"No male can touch you now that I have marked you miko…" His voice causes her to shiver once more. Her fingers rub the tender spot of her shoulder. "It is not a mating mark, but the mark that I have claimed you for myself." She smiles at the thought.

"I thought you didn't like humans Sesshomaru?"

"You are no human," He lays her on the grass with his long white shirt covering her. "You are a demon in disguise… and I am the only one allowed to enjoy what you have to offer from now on." He looks in the direction of his half-brothers presence. "I will use you for an heir when the time is right… it saves me the need for a mate."

"As long as I have more pleasure when doing it, I could care less what happens." She sighs rolling to face him. "You were right, I wanted you for revenge on that brother of yours... and it couldn't have worked out better." She grins.

"It is a dish best served cold... and you gave the hanyou a dish of ice." He agrees lightly rubbing hair back from her face. "Sleep miko, you are worn out."

"Thanks to you..." She whispers drifting into sleep as he watches over her with his pants tied loosely at his hips. His arm tingles and he glances down to see it glowing, and growing.

"Our relationship is already fruitful to my success miko…" He runs his hand over her flat stomach. "Surely a pup from you will be strong enough to take my place." He pulls her into his lap and leans against the tree to sleep as well, knowing InuYasha would return to get answers.

**Strange way for things to happen but oh well!**

**Hope it was pleasing! Check out more from me please, and review **

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
